<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Vanity Mirror by gyroscopefour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828147">In The Vanity Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour'>gyroscopefour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai had a sly smile on her lips. “Now sit. Tell me if you can see yourself in the mirror or if we need to adjust.” He sat down and looked in the mirror. She walked around the back of the chair and tilted his head up for a kiss. “You’re so beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gets an idea to spice up their sex life involving rope, a chair, and a mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Vanity Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is set several years post canon with Zuko as the Fire Lord and Mai as his wife. All characters are adults. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai finally got back to her shared rooms with Zuko. She was bone-tired and just wanted to curl up next to the love of her life for the next six hours. She had an early morning tomorrow.</p><p>She nodded to her guard, who took up her position outside the door, opposite Zuko’s guard. When she opened the door, she saw he was already in bed. His attention was taken by the book in his lap. He was hunched over it, deep in concentration. One hand was near his mouth, fingers frozen over his lips.</p><p>She loved seeing him like this. Little moments where the world didn’t exist for him. They were rare, so she closed the door quietly behind her. She watched him for a few more moments, trying to capture him in her memory.</p><p>“To what do I owe the pleasure of such a beautiful man in my bed?” she asked, a teasing smirk on her lips.</p><p>Zuko snapped the book shut. A blush covered his face and chest, and his fingers twitched like he wanted to throw the book across the room. “Uh, hi.”</p><p>“Hi.” She crossed to her wardrobe and got her favorite silk robe to change into. “What are you reading?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just some reports.”</p><p>She arched an eyebrow, making sure to tilt her head so he could see the suspicion on her face. “It looked very interesting. Want to read aloud?”</p><p>He waved the closed book weakly. “Lost my place.”</p><p>She dropped her heavy Fire Lady robes and donned her silk robe. It was a deep red with silver embroidery along the sleeves. “What is that book, Zuko?”</p><p>He couldn’t meet her eyes. He handed it to her and winced as she took it.</p><p>It was titled ‘Exploring Sex.’ She fought to keep her face neutral. She hadn’t expected Zuko, who was rather bashful in bed, to own something so explicit. “Why do you have this?”</p><p>“I thought we could spice it up, maybe.” He picked at a loose thread on their bedsheets. He looked scared, Mai realized. It made her hurt for him. She put the book down on the bed and crawled in beside him. She wanted him to feel accepted and loved, the way he made her feel.</p><p>She tucked her chin over his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. “We’re already a little spicy. You want more?”</p><p>His eyes flicked to hers briefly. His face was burning red. “I like what we do, Mai. I really like it. But sometimes… I want a little more. Sometimes you’re too gentle with me.”</p><p>Mai hadn’t been expecting that. To be honest, she hadn’t known what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t that. “I…” She didn’t know how to respond to that. “No one has ever called me gentle, let alone too gentle.”</p><p>He leaned into her. He was warm and fit perfectly against her. “You are gentle. And I like it. It makes it fun. But sometimes I want more… More… I don’t know. The book offers suggestions for things we can do. Stuff we can try. If you’re up for it.”</p><p>A sense of excitement flooded through her. She chuckled. Then she hugged him. He had just shared something so intimate and personal, and she wanted to give him all of the love that she could. “Can we look at the book together? You can show me what you might like to try.”</p><p>He nodded, hugging her against him. “Yeah.” He picked up the book, holding it close to his chest as he flicked to the page he had been thinking about.</p><p>There were diagrams of bondage positions. Her eyes scanned the page before coming to rest on the one he was pointing to. It showed the figure tied to a chair, legs spread open over the sides of the chair. </p><p>“You want me to tie you up like that?”</p><p>He nodded, a bright blush coloring his cheeks. </p><p>“We can do that. Anything else?”</p><p>“Maybe, it says here,” he tapped the text next to the diagram, “that if you do it in front of a mirror…”</p><p>She gave him a calculating look. “You want me to tie you to a chair and make you watch yourself in a mirror?”</p><p>His face went red, burning with embarrassment. </p><p>Her heart melted at the openness he offered her. She hugged him into her chest. “Yeah. Let’s do that. I like that idea.”</p><p>He squirmed in her arms. “Can we do it now?”</p><p>She felt something stir inside her. She liked the image of her beautiful boy tied down to a chair, under her control. She nuzzled into his neck and bit at the skin just below his ear. “I would be amenable to that. Want to use the chair in front of the vanity? That’s a nice big mirror over there.”</p><p>His cheeks went bright red. “Y-yeah. Let’s do that.”</p><p>She got up out of bed, pulling him up with her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He whimpered into it. She always loved that sound. He was so soft and open with her. “Will you get the rope for me?” </p><p>He nodded, and she released him, turning to the vanity against the far wall. She pulled the chair out and sat in it. She scooted the chair back just a bit. To ensure he would have a good view of everything.</p><p>He shuffled up to her with the rope in his hands. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Mai smiled at him and took the rope. Then she took his hands, guiding him to stand in front of the chair. “Can you see yourself?”</p><p>Their eyes met in the mirror. She watched his gaze skim over her body and then his own.</p><p>“I’m gonna take all your clothes off and then tie you to the chair, alright? If you want to stop or change something at any point, please tell me.” She watched his face in the mirror. “I mean it, Zuko.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>Her gaze levelled. “I don’t want just an ‘okay,’ Zuko. If you have any hesitation, let’s take a step back.”</p><p>His hands went to her waist, holding her close. “I want to, Mai. I do. But I’m nervous.” </p><p>She took his face in her hands. “It’s okay to be nervous. Is it a bad nervous or a good nervous?”</p><p>A grin spread across his face. Some of the tension melted away. “A good nervous. How do you always know what to say?”</p><p>“Because I’m a witch,” Mai said with a sly smile on her lips. “Now sit. Tell me if you can see yourself in the mirror or if we need to adjust.” He sat down and looked in the mirror. She walked around the back of the chair and tilted his head up for a kiss. “You’re so beautiful,” she said, tilting his face back down to look in the mirror. “Can you see?”</p><p>He nodded. His eyes were locked on the rope in Mai’s hands, hooked around her gorgeous fingers. “Are you gonna tie me up now?”</p><p>“I’m gonna undress you first.” She opened his robe, still standing behind the chair. Zuko saw her pretty smile in the mirror as she pulled his robe back to reveal his chest. She ran her hands over his chest, smoothing over the smooth skin and the mottled scarring in the center of his torso. He guided her hand lower, to the waistband of his thin pants. “Hmm, do you want these to come off?”</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please.” He started sliding them over his hips and shimmied them down to his ankles, kicking them aside. She helped him slip the robe off his shoulders and tossed it away.</p><p>She met his eyes in the mirror. “Look how pretty you are,” she said. “Look at that flush on your cheeks. And this.” Her hand massaged the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. “You’re already a little excited.”<br/>
Zuko watched himself in the mirror. He shivered under her touch. He felt the rope brush against him, and he jumped.</p><p>“Do you want to be tied up?” she asked, pulling away a bit. “We can do it without the ropes if you prefer.”</p><p>“No, I want the ropes.” He looked up at Mai with what he hoped were pleading eyes. “I want you to tie me down.”</p><p>A small smile appeared on her lips. She kissed him gently. Her lips were soft and sweet. “You’re so horny, aren’t you? Always wanting to try new things.” She kissed him again, leaving him breathless as she wrapped the rope around his waist. “Fortunately for you, you turn me on so easily. I would do anything for you. You’re so hot, and I love it when you ask for new things. Can you give me your hands?”</p><p>Zuko felt his cheeks burn and he put his hands behind his back for her to secure with the ropes. Her hands were gentle and firm in tying him to the chair. “Does that feel okay?” she asked, and he nodded. His eyes were fixed on himself in the mirror. Her soft touches were already making him hard. He was flushed all the way down his chest.</p><p>“Can I tie your legs too?” Her voice was so soft and sweet, and Zuko could only nod and offer his legs. She secured them to the legs of the chair, just above his ankles. His legs were spread open and he could see everything in the mirror. It gave him a heady rush, and he saw the way his cock twitched. He felt light headed.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mai, perceptive as she was, picked up on the subtle changes in Zuko’s face. He nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m great. Just a little turned on.”</p><p>Mai grinned. “Only a little? Then I’m clearly not doing a good job.” She knelt down in front of him, running her hands up and down his inner thighs. “I want you to watch yourself in the mirror. Look at your face when I touch you.” Her fingertips brushed over him, ever so lightly.</p><p>He sucked in a breath, watching his face scrunch up in the mirror. His hips twitched and he saw that too. It was weird to see himself like this. So pent up and at her mercy. He let out an involuntary moan.</p><p>“You like this, don’t you?” Her fingers danced over his sensitive skin. “Use your words, Zuko.”</p><p>“Yes!” He gasped. “Yes, I like it. Please touch me, Mai.”</p><p>Her hand closed around him, stroking slowly. He watched her in the mirror, on her knees in front of him, but still she commanded so much control and allure. Her silhouette under her robe was stunning, and she held herself like she knew it. </p><p>Her hand was cool and soft against him. He whimpered, and his hips twisted under the ropes. He couldn’t get any leverage to thrust against her.</p><p>She smiled wickedly. “Oh you want more, baby? What do you want?”</p><p>He whined. “The tip. Please, Mai.”</p><p>She moved her hand to the head of his cock, rubbing it with her first finger and thumb. It was a light, teasing touch, and it riled him up far more than it relieved him.</p><p>“Fuck, Mai!”</p><p>“Use your words. What else do you want?”</p><p>“Your mouth! I want your mouth.”</p><p>She took her hand away, blowing cold air on him. He twitched in the chair. It was just the faintest hint of stimulation. He needed more.</p><p>“Mai, please. I can’t! I can’t take it.”</p><p>“So impatient.” She leaned forward and licked his tip. He shuddered violently. Her tongue was soft and velvety. It was intoxicating, and he couldn’t get enough. </p><p>“More. More. Do more.”</p><p>She wrapped her hand around him and gave him several little licks. It felt so soft and warm. He groaned, straining against the ropes. In the mirror, he looked like a mess, already wrecked and flushed and writhing for her. </p><p>“Want me to ride you?”</p><p>It was such a simple question, but it made him dizzy. His head spun as he imagined it. “Fuck, yes, Mai.”</p><p>She smirked at him. She stood up and took off her robe. He felt how wet she was when she straddled him on the chair. Her thighs were slick against him. His breath caught in his throat. </p><p>“I want you,” Zuko whispered.</p><p>She sunk down onto him and they both gasped. “I want you too,” Mai said, pulling him into a kiss. She was soft and warm around him. Her muscles fluttered and clenched. She tilted his head so he was looking at them over her shoulder. “Watch,” she commanded.</p><p>He watched in the mirror as she lifted up slowly and then sunk back down onto him.</p><p>“Shit,” he whispered. “So good.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mai murmured in his ear. “You feel so good.” She rolled her hips against him, grinding down onto him before lifting up just to grind down again.</p><p>She was slick and hot. Zuko’s head spun. He couldn’t hold out. His arms and legs spasmed against his restraints. He wanted to hold her, to touch her, to make her feel good.</p><p>“Fuck! Mai! I’m getting close.”</p><p>She tucked his chin over her shoulder so he could see them better in the mirror. Her perfect ass bouncing on his lap. He wanted to touch her so bad. She was beautiful. He looked completely wrecked as she rode him. He whined.</p><p>“Are you gonna come?” She was panting too. Her voice still held that air of unruffled calm, but Zuko could hear how strained it really was. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m gonna come.”</p><p>She held his shoulders for leverage. “Come then. Watch yourself in the mirror. Watch your face when you come.”</p><p>She clenched around him, hot and soft and strong. But it was her words that sent him over the edge. He convulsed and watched as his face scrunched up in pleasure. His mouth dropped open. His eyelids dropped, but he kept them open, just enough to watch himself fall apart in the mirror.</p><p>His orgasm rushed through him like hot fire in his blood, burning him and he managed a weak groan.</p><p>“There you go,” Mai said, stroking his hair. She slowed down, settling into his lap. “That was good, huh?”</p><p>He nodded, eyes slipping closed. “So good.” They shared a brief kiss.</p><p>She got off of him and began untying him. She released the ropes one by one, and Zuko stretched like a cat as he got his full range of motion back.</p><p>“What about you?” he asked. He was slurring his words a bit, still dizzy and punch drunk.</p><p>“Why don’t I lay back on the bed and you can finish me off with your mouth?”</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, let’s do that.” He followed her over to the bed and crawled between her legs. She was wet and hot. He took her thighs in his hands, pushing them open. </p><p>He gave her a few tentative licks, tasting them both on her.</p><p>She took his hair in her hand, holding his head down. “Right there, Zuko.”</p><p>He used a little suction before returning to his soft licks. She whined and arched up into him. “So good, baby boy. Feels really good.” He kept licking her, sucking her soft skin between his lips and pressing open mouthed kisses to her. </p><p>“Fuck, Zuko!” Mai pulled his hair sharply, beginning to shake under him. “Just like that. So close.”</p><p>Zuko repeated the movement with his tongue, just like she said, over and over as her moans pitched up. She was whining and writhing.</p><p>Her breath stopped as she shook apart under him. She quivered, mouth open in a silent cry. Her knees drew up and together, holding Zuko against her. He moaned into her, still working his tongue over her until her breath returned to her and she pushed him off.</p><p>“Enough,” she panted. “Too much.”</p><p>Zuko wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Was it good though?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah. It was really good. You’re so good at that.”</p><p>He kissed her. “I had a wonderful coach who showed me just what she likes.”</p><p>“Shut up, Zuko.”</p><p>He smiled and snaked and arm around her waist, pulling her down into bed. “That’s my girl. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” she murmured. She cuddled into his chest, and he held her close. “What else is in that book? I’ve got an opening in my schedule tomorrow night.”</p><p>He laughed. “You’re the best.”</p><p>She pushed him onto his side and draped her arm over his waist, pressing smiling kisses into his spine. “Go to sleep, Zuko.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I'd love it if you left a kudos or comment! Come visit me on tumblr at gyroscopefour if you wanna say hi. xoxo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>